The present invention relates to a die device for forming a tube from a metal band, and means for drawing this tube through the die device and for wrapping the tube in the desired shape. The tubing formed by the present invention is not limited to any particular cross-sectional configuration or length. In addition, the longitudinal edges of the formed tubing are not necessarily joined to form a closed cross-sectional configuration.
The technical sector of the invention is that of tools employed in the manufacture of tubular objects, and in particular, articles of jewelry or the like.
Dies are known with which the metal is drawn for the purpose of transforming it into a wire of determined cross section. Devices are also known for manufacturing a tube by means of shaping rollers.
The present invention is concerned with providing a novel technique for making tubes into a predetermined cross section: circular, oval, polygonal, etc.
The object to be attained may be conceptualized as the manufacture of straight or curved tubes from a band of metal or alloy of common or precious metals. This manufacture is accomplished by one passage through the die block while said band is under tension permitting a joining of the edges of the band in a perfectly straight line. It is a further object of the invention to wind the tube in a circular, oval or other manner during the course of formation.